Death or FireMy Poison of Choice
by Nykerianforfrysning
Summary: I never really expected for anything worthwhile to happen in my life but looking at this opportunity to make some new friends and something more, made my life all the more enjoyable. This is my story to how my friendships came to be. Rated M for language and possible future scene's. OCx? Undecided though the title says more than enough... Sorry for the lame summary I suck at them;p
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first Kamigami no Asobi fanfic, I'm not sure if its going to be any good but i just finished the series and fell in love with it. I wont lie to you guys, I'm really bad at updating regularly so don't expect too much of me. I'm a slow typer and I get distracted too easily, BUT I'm still going to put this out there because I really want too. I'll try post at least once a month if not every two weeks, It all depends on other stuff that you probably don't give a shit about. Oh and i do swear and use swearing in my stories not to mention I may or may not have any...adult scene's if i feel motivated enough to write them. Soooo...this will be rated M for language and possible future scene's. I warned you guys before hand so please don't make a fuss.

And without further ado...ENJOY! :)

~Nykerian

* * *

I groaned as my alarm clock screamed at me to wake up. I pressed the off button and slowly sat up to rub the sleep out of my face. I stretched and cracked my back as i stood up. I got dressed in a plain black dress shirt and a blood red corset on top off it. Black leather pants and knee high red converse completed my look with a black choker with a red glass heart hanging from it. I put my long waist length brown hair into a ponytail and brushed it till it was smooth. Today is the last day of school for my junior year so I was going out with a bang. I quickly grabbed my car keys and left for school. No one woke up to yell at me or demand that I make breakfast so I took the opportunity to get an Egg McMuffin from McDonald's.

"*Onee-chan, let's go to the library after school." My sister Morgana, who was a year younger than me, said as she sat up from the backseat of he car.

"Merlin's hairy ball sacks!What the fuck!" I yelled as she climbed over the seat to sit in the front.

"Onee-chan, did I scare you?" She asked as she grinned cheekily. We both were in the same Japanese class so we took to talking in it as much as we could, though I also knew Latin from our grandfather.

"Yes, yes you did. Sounds good to me though, **Imouto." As we drove the two miles to our school we stopped as we saw something shining in a pretty cherry blossom tree across the road from us. We stepped out and climbed the tree to see two necklaces with angel wings hanging from them. One had a double scythe design while the other had a sword on it. I grabbed the one with the scythes while Serena grabbed the one with the sword. Suddenly there was a bright flash and we were pulled into a dark black void.

"Imouto! Where are you?! Morgana!" I yelled as I tried to search for her in the darkness, but i couldn't see a thing!

"Onee-chan!" I heard her yell far away from me. I panicked and ran towards her voice and was engulfed by a bright white light.

* * *

I slowly opened my chocolate brown eyes and looked around. Morgana was nowhere to be found and I was in a strange clearing with a tall statue confront of me. A young boy/man with short black hair and dark tan skin sat up and peered at me curiously.

"Kahbala?"

"Can you help me find my sister? She looks just like me only a little shorter and she was wearing a purple sweater and black pants?" I asked him. He smiled up at me and grabbed my hand.

"Kahbala." He took off so I raced after him and entered the back door to an enormous library.

"Anubis, thank you for bringing her here." A man with short white hair and a long braid in the front said. Morgana smiled when she saw me and rushed over.

"Onee-chan! Are you alright?" She asked as she looked me over.

"Thank you." I said to Anubis who smiled. "I'm fine Imouto." The white haired man escorted us to a pair of huge wooden doors, and they looked very beautiful and ornate. Surprisingly, the doors were very easy to open, almost as if I were pushing on air. I would have thought that they would be heavier. I think i just lost my mind because I just saw a man morph into a boy. Morph. Into a child. A fully grown man with facial hair and everything.

"I think I've gone mad as a hatter. Do you think I have, Imouto, because I just saw a man morph into a child."

"You've always been mad, Onee-chan." A blue haired and purple haired boy turned to look at us curiously. The now literal man-child didn't seem very happy about it once he had managed to collect himself. He turned to the purple haired girl and began to speak in Japanese _._ I only understood a little bit of what they were saying, but it didn't seem like they were saying anything bad. Suddenly I got a searing pain on the back of my hand and looked to see a tattoo that looked like a seal. (If you've seen Kuroshitsuji =Black Butler, it looks like the contract on the back of Sebastian's hand.)

"Now we can speak the same language." I looked to the speaker. It was the boy, that smug look made me almost want to hit him.

"Who are you,exactly?" I asked as my sister examined the purple haired boy with interest.

"I am Zeus, the god that rules the heavens of the Greek Pantheon." The way he was looking down at me from his thrown made me feel like he was judging me with those smug eyes.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" There is no way that he is a god. I may believe that the gods are real but...him?

"I am not 'fucking' with you human! I will call down lightning upon you!" He yelled.

Now the purple haired girl intervened, leaping between the two of us and waving her arms in a panicked frenzy like a chicken. If this was any other occasion i would have started laughing but impending death seemed a little more important to me.

"No, no! Zeus-san, please, that is not necessary! I can explain this to her!" She turned to me with a nervous expression, whispering almost fearfully, "Please, do not upset him. He really is a god."

"But this is unrealistic and insane." I stated simply. There were so many questions in my head. Where all the gods real? Not just the Greek gods? So far there was Zeus and Anubis, who I know for a fact is god of the heavens and the dead respectively and I knew Anubis was an Egyptian god.

"Onee-chan..." Morgana whisper quietly.

"Kusanagi Yui, need I remind you that I can hear your conversation." Yui flinched and bowed low to him and apologized. I raised a brow and looked at him curiously,

"I'm speaking fluent Japanese aren't I."

"Yes, you are." Zeus watched me in boredom. "And now that you are speaking fluent Japanese, I would like to know how you both got here?" He asked in an angered curiosity.

"These things I think. When we touched them we saw a bright light and ended up outside, at least I did anyway." I said and showed him the necklaces. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, or at least that's what I assumed it was.

"I cannot control all, as it seems." He frowned and it almost looked cute on that childish face before i remembered how he was actually a fully grown man. He cast a piercing look over to me and my sister that struck chills down my spine and made my sister hide behind me and cower in fear. "Are you spy's , humans?" Spy's? What the fuck is this 007 or some shit? If I was a spy and I got caught I would kill myself to save face, and I certainly wouldn't admit to being a spy.

"As much as your a human. Send us home, if you please." I answered, pretty upset by his accusations. How is this my fault when I'm clearly a human with now powers and no way to even fight. Zeus kept his sharp gaze trained upon me for a moment longer and then let out a sigh, eyes closing in annoyance. "It seems my planning was not precise enough." Gee, I would have never guessed Mr. Man-child Godling.

"Return us home." I frowned when he ignored my request (more like demand).

"I've already wasted enough energy. I do not wish to waste anymore on useless things, for I will need to be in near future." He said cryptically. Useless? Useless?! Wait, he's not going to bring us back?

"Fuck." I groaned and wrapped my arms around my sister. Of course he's not going to. He studied me quietly before doing the same to my sister. I hid her from his gaze and glared at him. How dare he try to intimidate my sister! He turned his attention back to Yui.

"Kusanagi Yui."

"Y-Yes Zeus-san!" She flinched into attention.

"You are in luck. Two more humans will be joining you with your task."

"My task?" She asked in clear confusion.

"Yes, the task I was going to tell you about before we were rudely interrupted." A glare was sent in my direction which I gave one of my own. "Although I doubt they'll do much." I felt my face heat in anger but I clenched my teeth together to not say something that could get my sister and I killed. God or not, that mother fucker deserved a bitch slap to the face.

"What are your names humans?"

"Mirage Forfrysning." I growled out.

"Morgana Forfrysning." My sister said quietly from my arms. She was too easily cowed into submission by him but I supposed that's why she took after our father. Everyone walked all over him, and the same could be said for my sister if I wasn't around. Zeus dismissed us after we told him our names and looked at Yui.

"Kusanagi Yui. Here is my task for you..."

* * *

*Onee-chan = Big sister

**Imouto = Little sister in Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

This is not how I imagined my life turning out. Teaching a band of misfit gods? Even though they are sexy as hell... Is this how Professor Snape felt having to teach children? Without thinking the kids are sexy of course because that would be weird and pedophilish.

"Onee-chan, you're thinking of something indecent again." Morgana said and poked my side.

"I cant help it. I like to appreciate sexy things." She giggled. Seriously, though what could _I_ possibly teach the gods? Let alone my sister. I don't know about Yui, but Morgana can't teach because she gets too nervous talking to people. About the only thing I can do is fight and paint...I also have no filter for my mouth and quite blunt which might get me into trouble. Yui looked at me nervously most likely because of all the swearing I've been doing. I forgot that Japanese people are uncomfortable with swearing and such. Well...I'm not about to stop though. We finally got back to our rooms, I was in the room in between Yui and Morgana. It was late so we decided to get up early tomorrow to explore the place.

I walked into my new room to see that it was like a normal dorm room but in blues and silvers with a king size bed. How did Zeus know that blue was my favorite color? Or were all the rooms the same? In any case I saw a cute little doll wiggling on my desk. It was at least five different colors of green and four of blue. It was like a cute little Frankenstein doll. (I'll have a drawing of him uploaded on my page soon with Melissa and Maria when I figure out how to do it with my stupid phone. Sometimes I hate technology :p)

"Hello! My name is Sebastian and I am your go-to doll, made specifically for you!"

"Oh? A tiny thing like you?" I teased him. Was it a him? He did say his name is Sebastian.

"Don't be a bitch!"Did he say what I think he just said?

"I like you. If you swear, I like you. Now I can talk to you about anything?"

"Sure can!" He said enthusiastically.

"Tell me, what are the names of the god's I'll have to teach?" I sat down on the desk instead of the chair and pulled him to sit in my lap. He looked up and explained all of their names quickly.

"Apollon Agana Belea is the god of light and the sun, Hades Aidoneus is the god of the dead, Dionysus Thyrsos is the god of wine, merry making and fertility,Takeru Totsuka is Susanoo the god of the sea, Tsukito Totsuka is Tsukuyomi the god of the moon, Loki Laevatein is the god of fire and mischief, Balder Hringhorni is the god of light, Thor Megingyoruzu is the god of thunder, Anubis Ma'at is the god of embalming and the dead, and Thoth Caduceus is the god of knowledge. Melissa, Maria, and I were made from clay like humans but Zeus fucked up and Tada! You have us!" He said pulling pictures of each of the boys out from no where as he told me what they were gods of. I snickered and patted his head. At least Zeus made him right for me.

"Apollon, Hades, and Dionysus are Greek gods. Susanoo and Tsukuyomi are Japanese. Loki, Balder, and Thor are Norse. Anubis and Thoth are Egyptian. Right?"

"Yup!"

"Great, good thing I took an interest in different religions."

"Sebastian, I'm going to call you Sebby from now on. Oh, do you want to come with me to class tomorrow?"

"Damn right I do! You wouldn't know anything without me!"

"Suuuure." I looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock. Sebby yawned so I decided to call it a night early. We got under the covers and as soon as I closed my eyes I was out like a light. Hopefully things wouldn't go wrong tomorrow...who am I kidding I'll probably start shit just to piss them off.

* * *

When I woke up there was a uniform sitting on the chair by my desk that wasn't there before. It was shorter than I thought traditional Japanese uniforms would be. I think Zeus just wants to be a perv without being to forward about it. I finally decided to put it on after a quick shower but didn't put on the tie and I kept the first three buttons unbuttoned since the top was pretty tight. The socks only came to my mid thigh and kept falling down which was beginning to piss me off.

"Is there a garter belt in here or something?" I asked Sebby.

"Third drawer." He said as he finally got up. I found a black pair and clipped them to the socks so they finally stopped falling. (Socks are the bane of my existence.) I grabbed the bag that we were given for 'school' and Sebby climbed up to my shoulder. (Think Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru from Bleach) We met Yui and Morgana at the small table near our rooms, Yui and Morgana's uniforms looked bigger than mine but they were a lot shorter than me I realized. I stood at 5'10 and Morgana was only 5'4. Yui was the same height as Morgana it seems.

"You guys are fucking short." Sebby said in a matter-of-fact voice. Yui and Morgana flushed red in embarrassment.

"Sebby don't be mean to the poor children. Save it for one of the gods, I wanna see how long its going to take to piss of Loki."

"Ooooh, yea let's do that instead!"

"This is my new baby, Sebby. Sebby this is my sister Morgana and Yui-chan."

"What up." He is my perfect child! We made our way to the Auditorium only to see that only a few people were there. Balder came walking quickly up the hall and straight towards Yui. Just as I thought he was going to molest poor Yui, he slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Hahahahahahaha!" I died watching him fall flat on his face. "I'm sorry but, hahaha, that's hilarious!"

"G-Good morning." He croaked from the floor. I could almost feel the embarrassment from where I was dying of laughter.

"Good morning Balder-san." Yui replied somewhat awkwardly and helped him up.

"Hey, Balder. I think we should get you some non-traction shoes." He looked confused for a moment before I saw a literal light bulb flash above his head.

"You're name is Mirage!" Morgana was glued to my side nervously looking at Balder but was also in awe of him. Ahhh, I forgot that he's her favorite god other than Anubis.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sebby and I said at the same time. He once again looked confused before turning his attention back to Yui.

"I'm so happy you remembered my name!" He said excitedly. He immediately forgot I was there, he was far too preoccupied with Yui to even notice anyone else. He talked and talked and talked before he said,

"It's my first time attending a school. I'm so excited."

"Ha, you wouldn't be excited if you had shitty teachers like I did. Japanese schools are far better than American ones." I said as Morgana pulled out her sketch book to start drawing something.

"Ha?" He didn't understand anything did he? We really have our work cut out for us. He once again ignored me in favor of Yui. For once I found myself not anger for it since I knew he was fishing. in a way it was sorta cute...but fucking annoying too.

"Hey... Yesterday, you flew on Pegasus with that Greek god, didn't you?" Really?

"Huh? Yes."

"Have you always been close?" Is he stupid or something? And is that jealousy I detect?

"No, that was my first time meeting Apollon. He took me to see what kind of place this is."

"Really? That was the first time... Then, you met me first." Balder took a step even closer to Yui and he lay a hand on her face. I smacked the back of his head and pulled them apart. Balder looked at me in complete shock.

"Mirage?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Balder that was unacceptable. You cant touch people intimately like that when you've just met. Or in public...unless your into that, but that's not he point. Humans have what we call a 'personal bubble' and you shouldn't go in it unless they say you can touch them. Understand?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So, I can't touch Yui on the cheek because it is intimate and she has to say that I can first?"

"Yes. Japanese people like Yui don't like it very much when you do things like that without asking." (At least that's what my teacher says.)

"I see. I understand now. Please forgive my thoughtlessness Yui."

"O-oh! That's okay Balder-san. I understand that this will be a new experiences for everyone."

"Damn straight." Sebby said as he watched Balder closely. Apollon and Tsukuyomi finally joined us.

"Good morning fairy! Good morning Balder! Good morning... Uh..." He didn't know my name. Well, then.

"Mirage. This is my little sister Morgana. Be nice to her because if you all don't I will cut off your dick."

"...I will cut off your dick." Tsukuyomi repeated after me, writing in a notebook. Balder and Apollon looked scandalized at the thought.

* * *

"I don't think anyone else is coming then, Yui-chan." I said as Morgana and I started to draw those who were assembled.

"Yes, I guess we're the only ones after all." Balder agreed. At least he wasn't ignoring me now.

"Do they not understand? Don't they get it?" Apollon griped and I could only think, no because they don't give a fuck. "Graduation is the only way out of this garden."

"Yeah, well we could just say fuck this and do something fun until they get their asses over here." I suggested. They seemed to not have heard what I said or they were ignoring me. I'm going with the earlier because Yui would never ignore me...or anyone for that matter. She went on about Japanese ceremonies and paused when Tsukuyomi began to recite her every word into his note book.

"A-Ah... You don't need to take notes." Tsukuyomi repeated. I burst out laughing realizing that he wouldn't be changing his ways anytime soon.

"That isn't what I meant..." She mumbled quietly befaore looking to me for advice. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"In other words, is an entrance ceremony a contract ritual?" Balder mused and I nearly died of laughter.

"Eh?" Yui looked so overwhelmed.

"If you break your promise will you be met with a terrible curse?"

"Eh?"

"If we do a ritual, Yui, can we strip?" I said going with the flow knowing they would blush. As i predicted Yui, Balder, and Apollon turned beat red. Tsukuyomi looked at us blankly.

"It's not like that at all..." Yui tried to soothe them as her blush faded but not before she shot me a look. My mother gives me that look when she thinks I my tongue cant be curved. "It isn't anything scary."

"It isn't? Good." Apollon said.

"That's a relief." Balder sighed.

"Damn! And here I thought we would start to bond in an intimate way with each other." Yui gave me another reproachful stare. It wasn't my fault. It just slipped out. Thankfully it looked like only Tsukuyomi heard me.

"In any case, let's split up and convince everyone to attend the entrance ceremony with us. Let's do our best so we can graduate together!" Apollon said happily.

"Yeaaa, I don't think that's going to work out so well." I said to Morgana who agreed with me quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy everyone! I hope the story is good so far, and I just wanted to say that reviews are welcome. I know my writing sometimes sucks and I ramble on sometimes and suggestions are welcome! Here's to the third chapter!

Ja Ne!

~Nykerian

* * *

The first thing that happened when we had our first class of the day will forever be in my head. Sebby and I managed to prank not only Loki, Balder, and Thor but also Thoth. It...probably wasn't my best idea to prank Thoth.

*Flashback of Death*

Sebby and I put up four buckets of paint above Loki, Balder, and Thor's desks as well as one over where we figured Thoth would stand. I convinced Morgana to stall Yui, knowing her she would try to stop me from doing it. Each bucket contained pink paint that Sebby got out of no where. I still don't know how he does it honestly. We sat on my seat patiently and waited for everyone to finally walk in. They sat in just the right places and just as Thoth began to start the lesson, who was already in a bad mood. I signaled Sebby to release the buckets. Thor sat their quietly not really having any emotion on his face, Loki looked like he had just been slapped in the face and Balder got busy cleaning himself off laughing quietly. I high fived Sebby not realizing that Thoth was looming over me menacingly until it was too late.

"Forfrysning! What is the meaning of this!"

"A prank?" He glared darkly at me and Sebby spoke up.

"You need to get laid old man if your already in a bad mood." Everyone was quiet until I died.

"Hahahhahahaha!" Loki, Takeru, and I all died laughing while everyone else sat there in pure shock. The look of pure disbelief on Thoth's face made it all the more better.

*Flashback of Death end*

Thoth had me clean the entire room when class was done, which I hated since Loki purposefully threw candy wrappers all over the floor. When I finally got done Sebby cuddled into my arms as we went to the Lunch room with the fake students and got some food. I finally decided to get chicken and grave with a strawberry shortcake with strawberries on top and strawberry sauce drizzled all over it. I sat next to Yui on my right and Hades on my left who was sitting farther away than usual. I dug into my cake and damn it was good. I fed a bite to Sebby, who knew they could eat food, and watched Morgana talk to Tsukuyomi quietly. Cute.

Hades glanced at my cake in interest so I passed him a piece. He looked surprised for a moment.

"Thank You, Mirage-san."

"Don't sweat it,*drăguţă." He blinked and I heard Morgana giggle.

"**Trebuie să recunosc că este bine ca dracu '." I said and she grinned.

"***Daca tu spui..."

"Not everyone can be into ****un anumit zeu blonda." She blushed and went back to her drawing making me laugh loudly.

"What language is that?" Hades asked as he ate the cake.

"Romanian. Our grandfather came from Romania, so we decided to learn." I said as I fed Sebby some chicken. He was being awfully lazy.

"Onee-chan, why did you bring Sebastian with?" Morgana asked and suddenly everyone was looking at Sebby.

"Because he's my baby, and he didn't want to be left in the room alone."

"He's certainly..." I think Apollon tried to think of a word that wouldn't insult Sebby.

"Interesting." Balder finished.

"Damn right I am. Feed me more cake, I like strawberries!" I gave him another bite and ate some myself.

"He's like a smaller version of you. Strawberries are your favorite food too." morgana said.

"Isn't Maria and Melissa like you and Yui?" I asked. Both shook their heads.

"Huh." Well that's interesting. When I ran out of cake Sebby turned to Hades and pouted, begging for more cake. He blinked and began to feed Sebby while I finished eating.

"*****Aww, Hades ar fi o astfel de tată bun!Sebby E ca un copil mic!" I cooed at the sight. Morgana took a picture with my camera as Hades blinked.

"I knew you had my camera you little shit!" She handed it back to me and continued drawing what looked like it could either be Takeru or Thor. We went back to class where Thoth began a lesson on the Human Anatomy.

"Heyy, I think I can explain this well enough, Thoth." I cant wait to see their reactions.

"Be my guest." He glared and plopped into his chair. I coughed into my hand and set Sebby on the desk.

"Well I guess to start off with, I'll talk about the female anatomy. I'm sure you know that men have a penis and women have a vagina-LOKI DON'T FUCKING LAUGH!" I yelled when he began to snicker. "Women have two ovaries and Fallopian tubes where the baby is fertilized by sperm and grows in the womb. I know that Kito-chan came from his fathers eye and Take-chan came from the nose...right?" Both nodded. "I'm not sure how other gods are born but human men cant give birth to kids only women can."

"So human females carry the child?" Balder asked as Yui and Morgana were beat red.

"For nine months. There can be lots of complications though and its too easy for a woman to miscarry."

"Miscarry?" Apollon asked.

"Its a term for when a woman loses her child while it's still growing. Also if a woman gives birth before eight months the chances of the child having defects or any other problems is very high." They all look horrified at the thought. "Most women carry to term though if their careful."

"Men have it easy, they don't have to do shit except get it up." They all looked confused, even Yui. I forgot that they won't know slang. "Never mind."

"Anyway men have a penis and two testicles which hold the sperm that is needed to fertilize the female egg. Oh and of course women have breasts." I think that's the basics of everything. "That's really all unless you want me to go more in depth..."

"No that will be all." I get the feeling that Thoth was almost impressed with my explanation since Sebby provided the pictures in that way that he usually does. Thoth then proceeded to talk about the muscles and stuff in the human body when I zoned out not really giving a shit. Suddenly I heard the fake students scream and Thoth stormed out with Yui running after him.

"What the fuck just happened?" They all pointed to one another as if that would answer my question. Great. And here I thought we could actually get threw the day without royally pissing of Thoth. Who am I kidding I wanted to be the one to do it. Damn whoever took my opportunity.

* * *

Romanian, Latin, and Japanese are by far my favorite languages which is why I study them as much as I can( as well as help from goggle translate if I fuck up) so if i ever forget to put down what a word means you can obviously check there because i most likely got it from there. Except Japanese because i took it for my schooling so I know semi well and have my notes.

*drăguţă=Baby

**Trebuie să recunosc că este bine ca dracu '.=You have to admit he is fine as hell.

***Daca tu spui...=If you say so...

****un anumit zeu blonda= a certain blonde god

*****Aww, Hades ar fi o astfel de tată bun!Sebby E ca un copil mic!=Aww, Hades would be such a good dad!Sebby's like a little baby!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's chapter 4 and as always translations are at the bottom!

Ja Ne

~Nykerian

* * *

"A seaside trip?" I asked as I finished my detailed picture of Hades. He was becoming my favorite god out of them next to Loki. He didn't want to interact with me so I wouldn't be harmed by his 'unfortune' but I didn't really care. I changed my seat to sit next to his and he had sighed but hadn't protested after I gave him a stern look. There was no way in hell he was getting away that easily.

"Yes, I think it will be fun!" Yui said looking excited. Morgana paused in her own drawing and nodded.

"Yes I think it will be fun too."

"Well...if your sure. I'm not really one for swimming but what ever. Majority rules." I said as I put the drawing away. "We're going to have to get suits though..."

"We can try some at the school store? They have everything!" Yui gushed.

"Alright. Let's go try some on." We made our way there and we were given a huge box in each of our sizes to look threw. Yui got a plain purple two piece bikini though the bottoms had frills that were three different shades of purple. Morgana got the same but in complete pale yellow. I decided on a black two piece that had red hearts all over the top. We turned in the extras and planned the rest of the day at the seaside house we were going to stay at. I got some buckets and shovels for building sand castles and found the. best. thing. ever! A boat!

"Yui! Yui! Look a boat!" She looked at it in amusement.

"We cant get a boat, Mirage-chan. We'd fall off the side of the island..." She said looking worried at the after thought.

"Awwww." I pouted. i really wanted to ride in a boat.

* * *

Everyone showed up for the trip and we all started the walk to the beach house that we would be staying at.

"How many humans are there now?" De-de asked. Apollon's nickname really stuck since I couldn't pronounce his name worth shit.

"To be exact there are seven billion three hundred twenty four million one hundred and twenty two thousand and forty three humans on the Earth."

"Really?!" Everyone looked shocked that there were so many humans.

"Yup. It's estimated that a human child is born every ten seconds."

"Wooooow." They looked so amazed.

"Aș vrea să pot fi atât de uimit." I murmured to Morgana. She laughed and jumped back into the conversation with Yui and Balder. Is it bad that every time he looks at Yui I really want to be a dick and be a cock-block? I did it to my brother and dear god i felt so powerful! Like i could take over the world! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! I must have laughed outside my head because the others were slowly backing away from me.

"Onee-chan, Sunteți de planificare ceva rău din nou? Ca atunci când ai fost cocoș-bloc a fratele mai mare?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It all depends on how bored I get." Hades was walking far away from us and as we hi the tree line i went into the trees and hide until Hades passed me. I jumped out and latched myself onto his back as he yelped in surprise.

"Surprise, drăguţă!"

"Mirage?! My misfortune will harm you! Please get off me." he said and began to panic.

"Nope." I said and popped the p. "Carry me drăguţă. I have confidence that I won't be effected by your misfortune." He sighed and looked almost sad. "Don't be sad. I'll be fine and when I am you have to hang out with me more. If I do get hurt while I'm on your back I will strive to avoid your misfortune. Deal?" He looked weary but agreed. He carried me all the way to the place we would be staying and nothing happened along the way. He looked so amazed as we met up with the others. They too, looked amazed.

"Close your mouths or we'll have to put something in them." They immediately clamped their mouths closed. I heard Hades chuckle softly and I grinned at the noise. Us girls laid out our towels and as we looked up the boys began to strip. Now I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a pervert at heart and will do what I want but Yui and Morgana were your typical pure hearted virgins (even if Morgana swears sometimes, she's almost as pure as a goddamn snowflake.) so they turned away in embarrassment as I took my shirt and pants with the boys. Seriously it's not like they were going to go naked...though Takeru and De-de might as well have been.

"I read that humans wear their suits under their clothes!" Apollon said happily. He was actually reading? Hallelujah! If only we could get Loki and Takeru to do that. Everyone began to play in the water as I sat on my towel and took a few pictures of them having fun.

(Yes I realize that they didn't get to do this so I'm changing it up a bit. )

I wasn't really one for swimming so I sat and tried to tan since I'm pale as fuck. The woes of being Romanian not to mention that on our mom's side everyone was white as fuck. We liked to joke that my mother is whiter than white. As I sun bathed I started to sing one of my favorite J-pop songs, For you by Azu. It featured as a Naruto Shippuden ending song, I LOVE Naruto!

koko ni aru no wa  
kimi ga ima made eranda michi no  
kotae tachi yo  
hora jishin motte susumeba ii  
totemo shizen na no  
ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni  
niji ga kakaru you ni

Lonely kaze ga fuite  
Feeling ki ga tsuita yo  
kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo  
Call me wakatteru wa  
With you ai wa itsumo  
atae au mono

For you  
kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
nando tsumazuita toshite mo  
For you  
taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
yume miru koto  
kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite

I must have been singing pretty loud cause when I was done everyone applauded. Except Loki but he's a dick so he doesn't matter.

"Your Japanese is amazing." Takeru said.

"Eh, it's not that good. I studied it for four years."

"Will you sing another?" Yui asked as the wind picked up and the air turned cold. The leaves began to change color and Hades looked crushed. He cant honestly think that it was his fault can he? But he did and we all we ushered into the beach house as everyone grew cold on the water. Everyone was becoming increasingly agitated when Apollon and Yui left to get the 'secret item' they had stored somewhere riding on Pegasus. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me but i was instantly on guard when I heard what Loki said.

"Isn't he Zeus' son? Maybe he's only pretending to be our friend while working to ensure Zeus' plan goes well, or something?"

"And maybe you should get your head out of your ass." I said and scowled at Loki. I may not be friends with Apollon but he hasn't been so bad and as much as i don't like Zeus, I know that Apollon isn't a thing like him. "Apollon has been very kind to us and I don't see you saying shit about De-de and Hades. Are they pretending too? Hm?" I said as I got in his face knowing that I was getting very angry. Loki too began to turn red in anger. As we were about to yell a loud boom took our attention away. We went outside and I saw Yui and Apollon setting off fireworks. A surprise and secret item it was. Everyone looked completely mesmerized at the sight.

"Thank you Mirage." Hades said quietly.

"Ha? For what?"

"For standing up for Apollon." He said and turned back to look at the fireworks.

"I know he's a good guy. And I know that he wouldn't do something like that." I said seriously. He nodded and seemed to almost be sad. "Hades do you like painting?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"It is enjoyable." He said and looked at me.

"Would you like to paint the sky with me? I brought my paints with me." A small smile grew on his face and his red eyes softened.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Aș vrea să pot fi atât de uimit. = I wish I could be so amazed.

Sunteți de planificare ceva rău din nou? Ca atunci când ai fost cocoș-bloc a fratele mai mare?Are you planning something bad again? Like when you were cock-block to big brother?

drăguţă= Baby/beloved


	5. Chapter 5

"So, through club activities humans interact and learn to establish strong ties with each other?" Apollon asked in interest.

"Yes. I thought club activities would help in learning to understand the human heart!" Yui said excitedly.

"Great idea, Fairy." He praised Yui. "You have the student council president's support." Really? I don't think anyone gives a shit.

"Thank you." She smiled at Apollon before turning to face us. "Everyone, are there any club activities you'd like to try?" Balder was interested in Soft ball tennis while Apollon was interested in hard ball tennis. Both were shitty options but I hate sports unless its soccer. I'm biased so sue me. Dionysus wanted to take part in gardening club. Which wasn't surprising considering he was the god of fertility. Loki and Thor joined the 'going home' brigade. The little shits were fucking up Yui's beautiful plans. That was not fucking cool in my books, but hey, maybe they'd come around.

...Who the fuck am I kidding, they aren't going to co-operate worth shit.

"Mirage-chan? Morgana-chan?"

"The Art Club, for us."

"Excellent!" She said excitedly. I focused on Hades as Yui asked him which club he would like to participate in, determined to find out what he was interested in.

"I am interested in the astronomy club." The stars...ahh I can see it. They were pretty amazing.

"The astronomy club!" Yui enthused, "That's great! Then you'll be in the astronomy club-"

"No," he interrupted, tone cold and indifferent. "I won't be joining a club."

"Eh?" I frowned at his answer. Why wouldn't he want to do something he loved?

"You asked if I was interested in any clubs, so I simply answered with the astronomy club."

"But..." Yui began to murmur, looking sad. Hades stood with an expression that screamed stubbornness. "I do not intend to participate in group activities. If that is what clubs are, then I shall pass." Well I'll just have to change that. I'd try to be more buddy-buddy with Loki but he's starting to be a class a asshole. Can't he see that we need to put in a serious effort if we want to get home?

...Even if I would rather stay here with Morgana. And thus, after Hades left, we were all left in the wake of an awkward silence. Well, the silence was only awkward for everyone else as I planed to jump Hades.

* * *

Morgana and I chilled in Yui's room with our dolls. Though I wouldn't call them that since Sebby got awfully grouchy when I called him that. Maria and Melissa talked and talked and talked. It was annoying as hell as we waited for Yui to get back. When she did she was soaking wet blathering on how Hades saved her from drowning. That's my boy! Well...not yet anyway. Morgana was drawing a picture of Loki as I made a list of things to do to get to Hades.

1\. He loves the stars...APPEAL TO THAT!

2\. He loves strawberries...MAKE HIM A SHIT TON OF STRAWBERRY FLAVORED FOOD!

3...JUMP HIS FUCKING BONES!

I immediately crossed the last one out. That was my hormones speaking and i knew Hades be highly uncomfortable with that. And probably scared as fuck. Then I made a list for Loki...how I knew absolutely fucking nothing about. Other than the fact that he liked candy and to piss us all off to was easier to flirt with Hades though if i tried with Loki he might even flirt back. Maybe...Loki wouldn't be a bad option. He was sorta cute.

* * *

The next day when Hades got to class and sat down I sat on top of his desk.

"Your joining the Astronomy club." I told him bluntly.

"My misfortune -"

"Doesn't apply to me. Your happy when you watch the stars. What's stopping you from doing it? Your so called mis-fucking-fortune doesn't work on the fake students, *drăguţă." You don't know how hard I tried to not swear but it came out anyway. He and I had been the first ones in the class room so this was a private moment between us.

"Mirage-san-"

"I'll bake you strawberry short-cake and strawberry cheesecake everyday. Don't push me away." I said as I hugged him. He tensed but relaxed into my hold, never once returning the hug. I ran my hands threw his hair and was amazed at how soft it was. "Drăguţă, you don't have to be afraid. I'll be there when ever you need me, and even if you don't I'll be there. I'll never blame you, I'll never hate you, I'll never push you away." I whispered. I had a feeling that he was finally going to return my hug when De-de walked in. He grinned at the sight of us but didn't say anything. Hades and I parted quickly enough that no one else saw our embrace as they all came in at the same time. I gave Hades a bright smile as he looked away with the largest blush on his face. Thoth decided to teach us about the human brain before dismissing us for lunch. Sebby popped his head of my bag rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm hungry." I grabbed two strawberry cheesecakes and set them on the table to go back and grab spaghetti for me and a rare steak, which i remembered that Hades liked. He sat down next to me blushing as De-de waggled his eyebrows.

"**Ita ... Hades eh?" He asked as Hades went to grab a few napkins.

"***Non opera mentis humanae?" I asked. Apollon hadn't even realized that I was speaking a language that he could speak fluently.

"****Nequaquam ita fiat, facio. Non expedit. Et ego amo te usquam. Qui non melius quam similes." He said just before Hades sat down.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said with a wide smile. morgana smiled from where she was sitting next to Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. Hades happily ate his cake as I fed Sebby and myself. When Sebby was full he curled himself into Hades' lap and fell asleep. Hades didn't seem to mind as he ate more of his cake. I laughed and pulled the cake away from him, almost giving it back when he gave me a small pout.

"Drăguţă, I would like you to eat your steak first. The human body cant run off just sweets." By this time everyone was looking at me and a thought came to me.

"*****Imouto...I just realized something."

"Hmm?"

"I haven't sworn at least once in the past six hours." Both she and I were horrified. I must be getting sick. I might be dying!

"May I have the cake now?" Hades asked quietly. His eyes were wide in a pleading sort of way so I gave in as I looked to his empty plate. I turned to my own only to see Loki finishing the last bite.

"Hey! That was my cake!" I yelled. He smirked.

"You don't need the calories."Did...did he just call me fat? Unwillingly I felt my eyes well up with tears at the familiar words.

"Your such an asshole!" i yelled and stormed from the room as the others called out to me. Stupid, Stupid god! I hate him! I ran to the pavilion used for the astronomy club and I cried my angry tears. his words were the same that plagued me most of life. i was never a thin child, I love to make food and I love to eat it too. Growing up I was teased for my weight all the way up until last year when I lost a lot of weight because of...of my accident. I was still a little pudgy but not in the way I used ti be. i heard feet clack on the cement but didn't look up. I didn't want to see who it was. they sat next to me and stayed silent. I looked up to see Hades staring straight ahead.

"Your perfect just the way you are." His words shot straight to my heart and I felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest. Those were the words I had desperately wanted to hear, and to think they came from him.

"...thank you." I said threw my tears. He slowly gave me a light hug and I couldn't be happier. Maybe...maybe Hades would be the One my family talked about. We believed in Soul Mates, my father found my mother as he was on the brink of death. My grandfather found my grandmother drowning in a lake. Would I too have to go threw another tragedy to see if he was my One? Somehow I found myself not caring as I bathed in the warmth of his embrace.

* * *

Hey I hope you guys like this chapter and would like to read more. I'll try to update by the end of the month but with school I might not get it in until October 1st or 2nd.

Ja Ne

~Nykerian

*drăguţă = baby/beloved

**Ita...Hades eh? = So...Hades eh?

***Non opera mentis humanae?=You don't mind?

****Nequaquam ita fiat, facio. Non expedit. Et ego amo te usquam. Qui non melius quam similes.=No, I don't. You would be good for him. And I like you anyway. Better you than someone who doesn't like him.

*****Imouto= little sister


	6. Chapter 6

YAAAAAAY! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! IF YOUR WONDERING WHY THIS IS ALL IN CAPS ITS BECAUSE I JUST HAD 4 ENERGY DRINKS, AN ENTIRE FUCKING CAKE, AND SIX PACKETS OF POP ROCKS! I FEEL SO AMAZING RIGHT NOW!

~NYKERIAN

* * *

I officially hated Loki. Like, I would kill him if I could. I would shove my arm down his throat, grab his intestines, and hang him with them. The only reason I didn't is because Hades was so fucking adorable. Like, a box full of the most fluffiest kittens, adorable.

*Flashback of Death*

After Loki being an asshole to me, Hades decided that we'd spend some time getting to know each other. Under my calm facade is was fucking dying of joy. At least Loki did something right for once.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Hades as we sat comfortably under the pavilion. He seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"White." He said after a brief silence.

"White? Why white?"

"It's the color of the stars." Ah.

"Actually, their not all white, did you know that?" He looked surprised.

"No?"

"Nope. Some are red, yellow, and blue. And there are many other planets that have their own colors and such. Like Neptune is made out of like, frozen Nitrogen or some shit like that."

"Really? They are all different?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Mhm. The big ones anyway. Some are just big balls of gas and don't really have shit to do other than grow, which takes a couple thousand years. Hell, even millions of years. Earth is like 13 billion years old, at least that's what my teacher said."

"Would you teach us about the stars?" He asked with the cutest fucking blush on his face. He even had the little pout going, as if I could say no to that face!

"Sure. I'll make a game plan with Thoth." He looked extremely happy with made me happy.

"And your favorite color?" He asked suddenly. I smirked. Time to put the moves on.

"Red. it's the color of your eyes." He blushed and looked away quickly. I couldn't help but giggle and I wish I hadn't left my camera with Morgana. Oh well.

"W-we should go back soon." He said while standing up. Noooo! I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Dance with me!" He looked startled for a moment.

"W-what?"

"Dance with me before we go." Shit. I didn't even fucking know how to dance. Now I'm going to look like an idiot.

"A-as you like." I stood up quickly and grabbed his shoulder and hand while he placed his hand on my waist. We stood still for an awkward moment before I spoke.

"I don't actually know how to dance." I whispered and felt a dark blush spread over my cheeks. We slowly swayed to a song that wasn't playing and I sort of got the hang of it when we started the waltz. I knew what the dance was, having watched dancing with the stars for a while, but id never tried it myself. He was good, amazing actually! As I was pressed against him I could feel how strong he was. I felt safe and warm as we continued to dance the evening away. As the sun got lower and lower I leaned my head against his shoulder and relaxed completely. I could die happily right now, as I started to doze off. Eventually Hades stopped his gentle swaying he started when he first noticed me dozing off.

"Mirage-san, it's time for us to go back."

"Carry me drăguţă." Suddenly he picked me up and I let out a quite squeak as he carried me bridal style. I got comfortable again and then felt a little guilty. i knew I was heavy and i shouldn't make him carry me.

"If I'm too heavy you can put me down."

"Your not." He said and kept looking ahead. I smiled and buried my head in his neck. I guess I had fallen asleep because he next thing I knew Hades was placing me on my bed. I latched onto him and pulled him onto the bed next to me.

"Stay..." I said sleepily and cuddled into his warmth.

"M-mirage-san! T-this is-"

"Stay..." I wrapped my legs around his and held onto him tightly. There was no way I was letting go.

* * *

*Hades POV*

I cant believe I'm in this situation. Mirage-san won't let go and this is highly inappropriate. Though...seeing her this close was...being in her arms was nice. She slept peacefully and every time I moved she clung to me harder. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her seeing as I couldn't grab the blanket to keep her warm. She smiled in her sleep and buried her face in the crook of my neck. As I laid in her bed it gave me some time to think.

Mirage was a beautiful person, whether she thought so or not. Her personality was beautiful, her laugh, her soul. While not as pure as a child's, it was a lighter shade of grey and told me just how pure she really was. It makes me wonder what she sees in me...how she could like someone who would only cause her misfortune. I could only make her miserable in the long run. Even Persephone couldn't stand to be in my presence let alone be in my bed. I knew she had never been faithful to me entirely and it hurt to know she didn't love me as much I did her. Another drawback of my misfortune...it follows me everywhere. mirage may not be effected now but one day she would. I wish that day would never come. The feeling of her in my arms makes me happier than I've been in several millennium. I slowly fell asleep to her soft breathing as I wiped those thoughts from my mind. This wasn't the time for such things.

I woke to the sun rising in the sky and stayed still as Mirage snored softly. At some point I had rolled to my back and she now laid on top of me. Her shirt had ridden up quite a bit and my hands were on her bare skin. My face grew hot and I tried to pull away, out of her embrace. This was _not_ appropriate for either of us. Even if Persephone was unfaithful that didn't mean I could be even if...even if Mirage did...somehow...come to love me.

* * *

I woke up to Hades gently shaking me.

"Mirage-san, its time to wake up. We have to get ready for class..."

"Nooooo..." I tightened my hold around his waist and buried my face in his stomach.

'Mirage-san..." I got comfortable and heard him sigh.

"What can I do to convince you to get ready for class?" He asked as he fixed his messy hair.

"Mmm...would you do _anything_?" I asked and I looked up at him.

"...I suppose so?" He looked confused for a moment. I grinned up at him sleepily.

"Then I want a good morning kiss." He turned beat red and sputtered in embarrassment.

"M-mirage-san! T-that...I...can't...I"

"Pleeeeease?" I said and pouted hoping to God her wouldn't say no.

"...J-just one?" He asked nervously.

"Mhm. Just one." Please. Please. . _Please say yes._

"...A-alright. But only one!" I pushed myself up and kissed him softly. He gasped and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I pulled back after a few moments of him not responding and looked at his blank face. He didn't like it..did he? He didn't like it at all. He got up and left the room, and i couldn't...didn't want to go to class at all now. I had thought that he he liked me, I mean all that yesterday, did it mean nothing to him? At least I knew now he wasn't into me which was depressing to say the least. Maybe...he wasn't my one. A split thought came to me. Wasn't he married to Persephone? I paled. Of course he wouldn't want to do anything with me! He was in love with her! He probably just went along with it so far because he hadn't understood my intentions. How stupid could I be! I would never be with him. Could never be with him. And that made me feel even worse than I already was.


End file.
